Report 802
Report #802 Skillset: Harmony Skill: Akhangooshkrak Org: Tahtetso Status: Completed Mar 2012 Furies' Decision: Solution 1. Problem: Akhangooshkrak is the Harmony Transcedant Skill and also an instant kill. The requirements are 2/3's health, mana, ego and then the three appropriate mantras that coincide with the skill. The Harmony skillset is only available to Shofangi and Tahtetso. To be plain, it is infeasible to pull off. There are Mana and Ego draining skills in Harmony, Krakuti and Krakmun, respectively, but when tested the mana and ego damage is roughly 800-900 (easily cured with one sip, one sparkle, or one scroll read) with a 3 second equilibrium gain on the drains and with Krakmun being the ONLY ego draining skill Shofangi and Tahtetso have, this skill is quite useless and only slightly possible in group combat 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Require 2 of the the 3 stats (Health, Mana, Ego) to be 66% or below, 3 correct Mantra chants of Metal, Fire, Wind (like the original skill). When Mantra Deathtouch is initiated it begins a 4-8 second (preferably on the shorter end since it already has great requirements of beginning the kill) timed instantkill that will require no action by the caster and will be stopped by sleep, movement and blind. This will cost 5 power to attempt and if the person isn't at the required 2 of the the 3 stats (Health, Mana, Ego) to be 66% or below at the initiation of the instant kill it will still consume power and equilibrium (4 seconds suggested) though it is not required at the END of the kill that they be below 66%, only to initiate it. This preserves what the original skill was trying to do but with a much more feasible way to do it 0 R: 0 Solution #2: A similar Solution was presented like this before but was very poorly described so I believe it deserves another shot: Let Akhangooshkrak be chanted as a defense that gives one extra mantra slot. So instead of having 3 mantras active at once, you can have 4 active at once. This will give a Transcendent meaning to the skill and be helpful for the skillset all around. This will cost 5-10 power to initiate and will last until log out 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Though not the most original, this makes sense for the skill set: With the 3 Mantras chanted (Metal, Fire, Wind) the monk is so in tune to their inner harmony you may initiate a skill that will refresh the users Health, Mana, Ego instantly and wisp themselves away to an adjacent room (if there is one). Long balance regain, 3-4 seconds and between 5-10 power Player Comments: ---on 3/11 @ 05:11 writes: I thought about making solution 1 being: Health, Mana, Ego 2 of the 3 at 50% or below but I remembered that just having 1/2 ego for Telepaths or 1/2 mana for wiccans etc was difficult enough to get. So I believe this is the best solution to the problem. ---on 3/11 @ 17:36 writes: Solution 1 supported. Not really a fan of solutions 2 or 3. ---on 3/11 @ 17:42 writes: Yeah. I'm kinda fine with solution 1. My only real concern is having this skill possible with just two stats. One could very quickly find themselves in trouble. Dropping these two stats is accomplished very easily and would hate to see Tahtetso combat devolve into spamming this skill. You have clearly addressed this possibility, hence my reasoning. Overall, no issue except for solution 3. That's a straight no from me ---on 3/11 @ 17:44 writes: I tried to address the spamming ability of the skill due to a high power and eq loss even if it fails where as now we can just spam the ability with only a very miniscule mana cost and no power. Only problem is, it's nearly impossible to do! ---on 3/14 @ 20:52 writes: Solution 1 is fine ---on 3/15 @ 00:16 writes: I do not support this report in its current form. Not a fan of solution 1 - I'd go with two requirements of timed with no actions allowed, power cost, (stat or aff)-based, and am against needing all of them (I don't think *any* other insta does?). I also note that Solution 2 sounds like it would still lock you into using metal/wind/fire chants as three of the mantras to keep Akhangooshkrak running, so doesn't add much flexibility as you might think. Sol3 is a watered- down version of demirefresh/suspendedanimation, and doesn't seem useful either. ---on 3/15 @ 23:40 writes: No. For solution 2 it would not require the metal/wind/fire chant because that would competley make the skill pointless. It would be like any sort of defense line that require a one time chant that will enable you to have a 4th mantra slot. Also if we always compare our skills to other skills (insta-kill to insta- kill) then we would have no originality and that would detract from the game itself. Quite frankly it would rather simple to get to the requirements. 66% percent is high on the health/mana/ego bar and can be pretty simple to achieve if some thought was put into it (which is what I aimed for). With Mantra Highchant it would be exceptionally easy to instantly switch to deathchant required mantras and also execute the deathtouch simultaneously. I know you, Raeri, are the counterpart to the shared skill so your input is welcome though leaving the skill the way it is, isn't an option. ---on 3/15 @ 23:50 writes: Oops. Sent before I finished. Anyway, instant kills shouldn't be easy, but should be possible. The short timer on the kill would give validity to the skill but keep it out of the overpowered range. It will require preperation and thought. That is a -good- thing. ---on 3/18 @ 09:04 writes: I ---on 3/19 @ 01:32 writes: After some thought, I will support Solution 1 on a 4 second timer (keeping in mind momentum loss and lack of passive hindering and reqs). I still feel the requirements and costs stated should be lower if a higher timer (i.e. 8s) is implemented. Not a fan of replacing it with Solution 2 (though potentially an additional skill for this I could consider?), and still a definate no to Solution 3.